ðMais do que palavrasð
by MiLa WeAsLeY MaLFoy
Summary: O que ela poderia fazer? tinha arruinado tudo! nao tinha tempo! Como poderia mostrar a ele?


Sétimo ano de Lily e Tiago e Cia!

O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Aquele aperto no coração. Por que quando ele chegava perto, ela sentia aquilo? Borboletas brincavam em seu estômago, enquanto ele a ignorava (sera!).

Ela queria chamar a atenção dele. Mas como? Sabia que aquele sentimento estava ali, desde o primeiro dia que o viu. Por que não tinha se entregado? Essa questão é simples. Ela era a aluna mais certinha da escola de magia bruxaria de Hogwarts, enquanto ele, o mais levado de todos.

Ela, no fundo, queria, mas sabia que aquilo não tinha futuro. Ela queria acreditar que o que ele dizia e pedia era falso, uma brincadeira de mal-gosto. Lutava com todos as forças que tinha para deixa-lo o mais longe de si, durante esses 6 anos. Mas por que agora era diferente? Será que iriam se encontrar depois de acabar a escola?

_"Claro que não. Ele já cansou de mim. Até que agora ele nem pergunta se eu quero sair com ele. Ele me ignora completamente. Ta fazendo o que eu sempre pedi que fizesse. Mas por que isso agora? Por que tenho que começar a sentir esse vazio? E esse frisson quando ele ta perto? Merlin, me ajuda, eu quero esquece-lo. Eu sei que é isso que ele fez, me esqueceu. Não agora que ele largou do meu pé, não, eu não vou sentir falta dele, não posso."_

Aquilo tudo passava na cabeça de Lily. Aquilo e todos os anos que passou ali, em Hogwarts, com ele, brigando. Uma música tocava ao fundo, ela deveria estar lá no meio da pista dançando. Era o ultimo dia em Hogwarts. Ele iria começar um ciclo novo em sua vida. Iria ser independente. Suas amigas estavam lá, dançando feito loucas, mas ela não conseguia se divertir. Não depois do que ouviu Dele.

**

* * *

****FlashBack**

Estava descendo as escadas do dormitório com suas amigas atrás de si. Sabia que elas iriam encontrar os marotos e, claro, ele. Remo, Sirius e Pedro estavam na Sala Comunal, sentados a frente da lareira, conversando. E ele, estava num canto escuro com alguma fã dele, se agarrando.

Ela não conseguiu ficar quieta, ela tinha que falar, afinal era monitora. Não poderia admitir esse comportamento dele. Nem percebeu, quando todos haviam saído. Agora só restava ele, ela e a garota, que parecia ser mais nova que os dois. Pigarreou alto, queria chamar a atenção dos dois, mas pelo visto não foi ouvida.

- Potter, acho que esse não é um lugar apropriado pra você fazer isso, ne? – queria fazer um tom normal, mas não conseguiu, sua voz saiu alta.

Não foi ouvida ou foi ignorada. Não teve outra alternativa, a não ser ir no casal e interrompe-los.

- Potter e ... Garotinha-que-deveria-estar-na-cama! – ela falou bem alto no ouvido dele.

Ele levou um susto e se separou da menina. Ele olhou pra Lily, depois pra garota, pra Lily e, por fim, cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido da garota, que após dar uma beijão nele, subiu para o dormitório.

- Você é idiota, garota? Tem algum problema? Eu estava fazendo alguma coisa de mal? Porque ate onde eu saiba, qualquer um pode ficar na Sala Comunal até a hora que quiser. A não ser que você tenha mudado as regras, mas você só é monitora-chefe, não é o diretor da escola. Eu não fiz nada demais. Eu estava aqui, longe de você! Como você pediu diversas vezes. Você é louca ou o que? Hein! Bem que o Sirius tinha razão, quando dizia que eu era louco de estar apaixonado por você. Você não é nada perto dessas garotas. Você é chata, nunca admite quando ta errada. Você só empacou minha vida. Agora, dá licença que eu tenho uma festa para aproveitar.

Não deu tempo nem dela reagir. Quando viu, ele já estava fora do Salão. Queria voltar pro quarto e se acabar de chorar, mas ela era forte. Já tinha agüentado outros pitis desses, por que agora não seria diferente? Resolveu que se fosse chorar, choraria em casa, sozinha.

**Fim FlashBack**

* * *

Agora, estava lá, sozinha, sentada, isolada. Viu um borrão passar perto de si, mas nem deu atenção. Depois ouviu que a musica tinha um toque mais lento, queria tanto dançar essa musica com ele. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, depois a voz que tanto queria ouvir.

- Você poderia dançar comigo, não tem mais ninguém pra eu dançar. – ele perguntou meio áspero. Ela assentiu e levantou-se.

**Saying 'I Love you' is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you not to say  
But if you only knew**  
_Dizer eu te amo não são apenas as palavras  
Que quero ouvir de você  
Não é que eu não queira que você diga  
Mas se você apenas soubesse..._

Foram para a pista de dança, se entreolharam por alguns segundos. Ele colocou sua mão na cintura dela, enquanto ela apoiava a mão no ombro dele.

_"Como é bom senti-lo assim, perto de mim. Eu amo esse cheiro dele. Por que ele tinha que desistir de mim? Por que? Seria tão mais fácil."_

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do  
To make it real then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me 'cause I'd already know**

_Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente  
Mais que Palavras é tudo o que você tem que fazer  
Para tornar isso real daí você não precisaria dizer  
Que você me ama porque eu já saberia_

Ela colocou suas mãos no pescoço dele, forçando-o a chegar mais perto os corpos. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele, pegando uma das mãos dele e colocando nas suas costas. Ele resistia, ela podia perceber.

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you **

_O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois?  
Mais que Palavras para mostrar o que você sente  
Que o seu amor por mim é real  
O que você diria se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora?  
Daí você não poderia fazer coisas novas,  
Apenas dizendo "EU TE AMO"_

Ele tentava de todas as formas não ficar tão perto dela, não queria cometer o erro de se apaixonar por ela de novo, não queria ter uma recaída, mas ela forçava-o ficar mais perto. Ele não resistiu, colou seu rosto no pescoço dela, queria muito dançar aquela música com ela, no último que poderia toca-la, vê-la. Começou a acariciar as costas dela. Ela sentiu um arrepio, quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Era bom senti-lo assim. Agora era a hora dela falar.

- Tiago, olha, eu pre... – ela tinha que falar, tinha que mostrar a ele que o queria.

- Não estraga esse momento, por favor. – ele disse num tom de suplica.

**More than words  
More than words**  
_Mais que palavras  
Mais que palavras_

Ela assim o fez, ficaram ali, dançando. A mão dela subiu para o cabelo dele, afagando-os.

**Now I've tried to talk to you  
And make you understand all you have to do  
is close your eyes and just reach out your hands  
And touch me hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me 'cause I'd already know**

_Agora que tentei falar com você  
E fazer você entender tudo o que você tem que fazer  
É fechar seus olhos e só estender suas mãos  
E me tocar me abraçar apertado  
Não me deixa nunca ir embora  
Mais que Palavras é tudo o que eu sempre  
Precisei que você mostrasse  
Daí você não precisaria dizer  
Que me ama porque eu já saberia_

Antes que a musica acabasse, uma coruja entra no Salão e ia em direção ao casal, na verdade em direção a Tiago. Ele pegou a carta da coruja, que estava em seu ombro, olhou nos olhos de Lily e abriu a carta.

A cada linha que lia, mais a cara dele ia murchando, tornando-se triste. Ela viu uma lágrima tentar sair dos olhos dele, mas ele secou-a rapidamente, enquanto se dirigia para fora do Salão. Ninguém na festa prestava atenção neles. Pareceu que ninguém viu a coruja entrar, mas ela viu e não gostou da cara dele. Decidiu, ia atrás dele, queria saber o que havia acontecido, queria conforta-lo. Ao sair do Salão Principal viu uma sombra indo em direção ao Campo de Quadribol. Era ele, ela tinha certeza.

Foi caminhando, quase correndo. Encontrou-o sentado, chorando, como nunca tinha visto alguém chorar. Aproximou-se devagar.

- Tiago, fala comigo, por favor. O que houve? – ela perguntou meio assustada com o choro dele.

Ele entregou a ela a carta.

_Tiago, meu neto._

_Tenho que te informar, não esta sendo fácil para ninguém, tenho certeza que pra você também não será. Mas preciso que seja forte, pelo menos até amanhã, quando irei encontrar você e leva-lo para a minha casa._

_Hoje, recebemos a noticia que um bruxo muito mal esta a solta. Nós já sabíamos disso, mas o problema é que ele atacou alguns bruxos, no norte do país. Foram no total 5 mortes. Bem, como posso dizer isso? Seus pais haviam viajado ontem para investigar indícios desse bruxo. Eles estavam no local que aconteceu a tragédia._

_Meu neto, quero que não se desespere. Amanha iremos nos encontrar. Você não esta sozinho, nunca estará._

_Com amor,_

_Do seu avô,_

_Jean Potter_

Lily pediu a todos os deuses que agora pudesse dividir com ele o sentimento de perda, aquela tristeza que ele sentia. Não sabia o que falar, ao invés disso, chegou mais perto dele e o abraçou, como se pelo abraço ele pudesse tirar toda a tristeza que sentia.

Ele chorava e chorava, queria que aquela dor passasse. Estava sem rumo, sem direção. Queria gritar, queria correr, queria dormir para ver se aquilo logo passava, queria fazer tudo. Mas agora estava ali, aninhado ao colo da garota que amava e que queria esquecer. Sabia que estava sozinho no mundo. Seu avó não duraria muito, já estava envelhecendo, um dia iria morrer, iria deixa-lo sozinho nesse mundo. Estava na hora dele saber se cuidar sozinho, de crescer, de amadurecer. Iria mostrar a todos que não era uma criança, iria mostrar-se forte, como todos esperavam que ele fosse. Com um suspiro limpou as lágrimas teimosas que queriam cair. Levantou a cabeça e encarou aqueles olhos, a sua fascinação. A olhou com doçura, com amor, o amor que nunca iria se acabar, que nem o tempo apagaria.

Ela o olhava preocupada, sabia que ele queria mostrar-se forte, sabia que no final ele iria superar tudo, que iria mostrar que poderia cuidar de si sozinho. Não sabia o que falar para conforta-lo, mas uma idéia surgiu na mente dela. Lily aproximou os seus corpos, não podia evitar. Ela queria mostrar-lhe que ela estava ali, para protege-lo de tudo e de todos, mostrar-lhe que ele sempre poderia contar com ela, chorar no ombro dela. Aquele sempre seria o segredo deles, para toda eternidade.

E, então, para selar seus pensamentos, o beijou. Beijou de uma forma que mostrasse o que no fundo ele já sabia. Ele retribuiu o beijo com tanto ou mais amor que ela. Era bom ter ela ali, ao seu lado. Agora sabia que não estava sozinho.

_Mais que Palavras é tudo o que eu sempre  
Precisei que você mostrasse  
Daí você não precisaria dizer  
Que me ama porque eu já saberia_


End file.
